The present invention relates generally to a process for quickly and efficiently configuring a printer such as a radio frequency identification (RFID) printer. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a process of utilizing information on a converted roll of RFID media and firmware in an embedded printer to automatically configure the printer.
RFID tags are electronic devices that may be affixed to items whose presence is to be detected and/or monitored. The presence of an RFID tag, and therefore the presence of the item to which the RFID tag is affixed, may be checked and monitored by devices known as “readers” or “reader panels.” Readers typically transmit radio frequency signals to which the RFID tags respond. Each RFID tag can store a unique identification number. The RFID tags respond to reader-transmitted signals by providing their identification number and additional information stored on the RFID tag based on a reader command to enable the reader to determine an identification and characteristics of an item.
Current RFID tags and labels are produced through the construction of an inlay which includes a chip connected to an antenna applied to a substrate. The inlay is then inserted into a single tag or label. These labels or tags are then printed by either conventional printing processes, such as flexographic processes, and then variable information may be printed either with the static information or singularly. The chips are then encoded in a printer which has a read/encoding device or separately by a reader/encoding device. There may also be a separate RFID reader/encoding device for the purpose of verifying the information in the chip.
When printers, such as RFID printers, are purchased they are oftentimes not configured, which requires the user to then manually configure the printer device. Due to the numerous settings and verification options that must be reviewed and selected (e.g., location of the inlay in the field, power settings, etc.) during the printer configuration process, configuration of a RFID printer can be both time consuming and complicated, and oftentimes must be carried out by skilled personnel. If there is no skilled person at the particular location where the printer is to be used, then it is necessary for someone to travel from another location in order to configure the printer. This is obviously both undesirable and inefficient.
Consequently, there exists a long felt need in the art for a method of quickly and efficiently configuring a printer, such as an RFID printer. There is also a need in the art for a method of configuring an RFID printer that requires minimal effort on the part of the user. Finally, there is a need for a solution that is both relatively easy and inexpensive to implement.